Percy Jackson - evanrocks08
by evanrocks08
Summary: This is the Percy Jackson fanfic I've been writing and posting about on iFunny.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson walked down the Brooklyn street. He was alone. Annabeth was in San Francisco, and Grover and Jason were gods-know-where. So, for the time being, he was alone. Percy walked with his hands in his pockets, and fingering Riptide in his pocket. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. That Chiron and Dionysus were missing one vital piece of the puzzle. He was trying to think of what it was. There was something they were missing. He should have felt perfect in peacetime, but after the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War were both over, he still didn't feel at peace. The word Titan made him think though. The Titans… They were all in Tartarus, though. Kronos and Hyperion he had vanquished himself. Iapetus thought he was a janitor named Bob. Krios, probably in Tartarus. Jason would know more about that. But there was something about the Titans that he didn't feel right about. He decided to ask his dad next time they saw each other. His dad. Titan. Demigod. Titan. "Oh my gods," he said aloud. He whistled for a taxi, panicking. How could he have not seen it sooner? The Titans had kids too. If the gods could do…. that…. then what made him think the Titans couldn't? "Half Blood Hill, Long Island," he told the driver. "Can do," he said. Percy sat in the back, heart pounding. Would the demititans be on his side, or not? And how could he not have realized earlier? And why was he so tired? His last thought before drifting off to sleep was _Annabeth is going to kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

Evan Signore was with his friends. He was an orphan, and so were all of them. Their names were Harvey Diaforio, Julia Bonds, Taylor Cocuzzo, Priya Tolbert, Liv Villa, and Sarah Carlos. He had grown up with them. They had no family, so they just had each other instead. They were closer than they probably would have been with the parents they never knew. They walked down the street in San Francisco together. They were clothed fairly well, and didn't look too skinny and out of shape. If you looked at them, you almost wouldn't be able to tell they were homeless. A black van pulled up next to them. It had a red grenade in the shape of a heart on it, the logo of the band Green Day. Two girls about their age sat in it. One had stunning gray eyes and blonde hair. She looked like the kind of girl that would have the lead in a romance movie. The other girl had spiky blue hair. Like actually blue. Bright blue. She wore eye shadow, and had more piercings than body parts that could have been pierced. The girl with the piercings got up and slid the door open. "Come on in, kids," she said. "I'm Thalia, and this is Annabeth. We're your new parents." "Sorry, but we have parents, miss." "Ah, cut the crap. We know you don't. Now come on." Thalia grabbed Evan's hand and pulled him into the van. The others followed. They weren't too happy about it, but they wouldn't leave their friend alone. They sat down in the surprisingly comfy seats in the back of the van. "So, Thalia, how'd you find us?" "Oh, please, call me Mom," Thalia joked. Annabeth, who was driving, said "No, I wanna be the mom. You can be the dad. You look more like a guy anyway." over her shoulder. Harvey decided to ask the question all seven of them had been thinking. "So are you, two, uh… lesbian together?" Both girls began to laugh their asses off. "Not exactly," said Thalia. "What she means is that I have a boyfriend and she took a vow to never fall in love." "Yes, that." Harvey blushed. "Don't feel bad, we kinda walked right into that one." They talked all night long, and by morning the kids felt like Thalia and Annabeth really were family.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy got dumped outside Half Blood Hill when the driver found out he didn't have any money on him. Apparently he didn't take gold drachma. Percy jogged towards his summer home. Chiron wouldn't believe his idea. But he saw a figure on the hill, next to the pine tree that used to house Thalia and now housed the Golden Fleece. It was unnerving, watching the figure clearly staring him down. Percy continued jogging. He realized who the figure was. His name was Brandon. Brandon Yorke. "Hey! Brandon! What's up?" Brandon was unclaimed, even though he had been at Camp Half Blood for over a year. Percy had been to Olympus himself with Brandon to ask the gods if he was their son, but none of the 12 major gods or Hestia had claimed him, and nobody else who had been there did. He thought it was weird that Brandon wasn't answering him. Hey, maybe he wasn't a demigod! Maybe he was a demititan! That would be awesome. And it would help make good relationships from the others since there probably were some. "Hey, I think I know who your dad might be!" "I already know," Brandon growled. That didn't sound good. "Brandon, are you okay? Is your dad a Titan? I think-" "No. Not a Titan." "Well, then who is he?" Brandon spit on the ground. "Son of Poseidon. Just because your dad's Big Three you think you're so all-powerful and everything. Well, not so much, eh?" He raised his hands, and spikes made of lava sprouted from the ground. "Whoa, man, can't we just talk this out?" There was no water around. The driver was long gone. If only he had come from the side by the water… Brandon closed the spikes in on Percy. They formed a cage around him. But Percy then heard a battle cry from camp. _Don't kill Brandon,_ he thought. _Take him prisoner, but don't kill. He's one of us. _But Brandon raised his hands again, and Camp Half Blood was covered in a shell of molten rock. The same material as the spikes and Percy's cage. He knew that rock. Brandon's dad… Oh no. Oh, _no_. There was only one place on earth where that rock was. Well, not earth. He had been there once, and it had ruined him. Him and Annabeth both. That was rock from Tartarus.


	4. Chapter 4

The van pulled up at Camp Half Blood two days later. It had been fast. They all got out, laughing, but then the girls saw her home. "That's not right… Annabeth, you're smart. What is that?" Annabeth was clutching her chest. She had recognized it instantly. The Tartarus-rock. "Oh gods, you okay?" Thalia drew her bow. "You kids stay back here. I'm gonna go check it out. Thalia charged in. Annabeth was recovering from the initial shock. "That's from Tartarus. What's going on here…" She drew her knife. "Signore, you're in charge until I get back. If I get back." Evan knew that was a bad sign. She had called him by his first name ever since they had met. She put on her Yankees cap and vanished into thin air. They weren't surprised. The girls had passed the time by telling stories of the two wars they had fought in. They knew just as much as you do now, except the bit about Brandon and the demititans. His friends looked at him, as if awaiting orders. "Oh, come on guys. Forget that. We're equal here. Now, let's vote. Everyone who wants to check it out raise your hand." Everyone did except Liv and Priya. "So, we're going in." The seven of them rushed into the battle scene. They saw the boy that they correctly assumed was Percy, trapped. Thalia was taking aim at Brandon. Percy saw her, and put his finger to his neck, gesturing to not shoot. Thalia ignored him, being the badass she was. She let the arrow fly. Evan could have sworn he saw Brandon smile in the second the arrow flew through the air directly at his face. He raised his hand lightning-fast, and the arrow disintegrated. He winked at Thalia. She fired eleven more shots, until her quiver was empty. Brandon blocked them all. She drew a sword and charged him. Brandon laughed an evil-maniac laugh and drew his own sword. Thalia thrusted at him, but he parried easily and her weapon was on the ground. He put his blade under her chin. "Ah, Thalia Grace. Nice to finally meet you. My name is Brandon Yorke, son of Tartarus. Seems fitting that you should know who finally defeated you. _Keep talking, _Annabeth, Evan, Percy, and Thalia all simultaneously thought. But Brandon wasted no more time. Two quick slashes to the throat and Thalia Grace was dead. Harvey tried to run at him, but Taylor and Sarah pulled him back. "Harvey Diaforio, I just lost the closest thing I have ever had to a mother. I am not about to lose you too." Harvey shut up. Another boy ran out of hiding. Evan didn't even see him. He assumed that the blonde boy in the purple t-shirt was Jason Grace, Thalia's brother. A bolt of lightning arced down from the clear sky, somehow, directly at Brandon. The Tartarus-rock that formed around him absorbed the blow. Brandon thrust out his hand and Jason was a statue of the demonic stone. One more thrust and Jason Grace was dead, a pile of rubble on the ground. Brandon smirked. He raised his hands in triumph. "Who's ne- ACK!" Annabeth materialized behind him. She grabbed his throat and reached for her knife. Her hand burned. She recoiled, and dropped her weapon. One slice from his sword and Annabeth Chase joined the Grace siblings in Hades. Percy shouted in anguish. Brandon waved a finger. "Not today, seaweed brain," he said. The rock crumpled. "ONLY ANNABETH CAN CALL ME THAT!" Riptide was a sword, in his hand. Brandon's sick, twisted glee was replaced by a look of fear. Evan silently cheered. But he had been faking. Riptide was on the ground in seconds, owner dead. The seven new kids were horrified. Brandon sheathed his weapon. "I believe that's all for today," he said. Evan let out a deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. Brandon wasn't going to add him to the killed list. "Evan Signore, don't think I don't see you. I think I'll let you go this time. Let them remember the name Brandon Yorke." Brandon was encased in his Tartarus-rock, and then it crumbled away and Brandon was gone. Dead? No, not dead. Escaped. The rest of his rock evaporated. Evan and his friends emerged from their hiding place as Clarisse, Chiron, and Dionysus rushed out of Camp Half Blood. Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth's mutilated bodies lying there, and Jason's rubble still there. The girl, Clarisse, grabbed Evan by the neck. "You got a ton of explaining to do, kid."


	5. Chapter 5

he seven kids were thrown into the Big House by Clarisse. She left them there, locked in the basement. Chiron found them about an hour of panicking. "Ah, it's you," he said. He was in wheelchair form. Evan stood up. "Hi. I'm assuming you're Chiron?" "Yes. So, can you tell me the story of what happened on the hill?" Evan told Chiron the truth, and when he told about Percy and Annabeth, he could have sworn there was a tear in the old centaur's eye. "Oh, no. This was Brandon Yorke, you say?" "Yessir." "I never liked how that boy thought of us." "You believe me?" "Of course!" "But… Everyone else thinks we killed them…" Chiron put his arm on Evan's shoulder. "Boy, I mean this in the most respectful possible way, but if he wanted to, in a fight, Percy alone could kill all seven of you with his hands and feet tied together before you could even blink. I had no idea Brandon was so powerful… Can you describe this stone to me again?" Evan did. "Oh, no. Oh, _no._ You just exactly described necronite. It's the most evil substance in existence. Last time I checked, it was only in Tartarus, but… Brandon… Oh, no." "Can you explain more?" asked Evan. "Brandon must be the son of Tartarus." Chiron pulled out an air horn and blew it. My ears shattered. "What was that for?" Three people ran down to us. Clarisse LaRue, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque. "You called?" "I want all campers to go after Brandon Yorke, son of Tartarus. This is an emergency. Clarisse, you command the main battalion. Stay put until someone finds Brandon, then you take the army in and kill him. Frank, take the Apollo campers and Hunters of Artemis and alert Camp Jupiter. Hazel, use your underground power to search for him. Good luck to you all. "And us?" asked Evan. "Evan, stay. Harvey and Taylor, go with Clarisse. Priya and Liv, with Frank. Sarah and Julia, with Hazel. Now, I trust you all. Brandon hopefully isn't working with his father. Go. Save Camp Half Blood. Save Camp Jupiter. Save the world.


End file.
